


无名的战斗

by Sato_ha



Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha
Summary: 本文于2013年原发于贴吧，但现在既不玩贴吧，号也登不进了哈哈。发在这里整理一下吧。原文以下：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2487280783?pid=36132953934&cid=&from=prin#36132953934?from=prin
Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700791





	无名的战斗

随着她每一脚踏下去，大地便也颤一下：

“轰。轰隆。轰。”三下，如此稳健的三下。

海尔绷着一张脸，意识到天天下一波攻击将来自地底。于是，他将查克拉集中在脚底以便感应来自地底的任何细微响动，以便尽快逃离死亡。

下一秒，天天抬起的右脚却没有如海尔所预料般才在原先的那一寸土地上。她向前踩了一步，然后就那么样地在一瞬间爆发了开来，也就是，集中查克拉，拉紧脚上因锻炼而结实的修长肌肉，以一名优秀体术忍者的身姿，带着瞬间爆发出来的速度，以优美的流线型往前急驰。

“咯铛！”清脆而响亮的撞击声有着微弱的回音。天天手中凭空而来的钢刀已经架在海尔的护腕上，离她爆发开来的时间，不过就那短短的五秒。

他不记得自己到底战了多久。但是能肯定的是，他终于倒地了。这时，他才惊觉，原来她的每一个步伐及落足点，是如此精细地被计算过，相信也有度量过。原来她有一套如此精深、奥妙的步法，难怪他会搞得满脚伤。总之，嫉妒死了。

她所踩过的每一寸土，并没有绽出什么莲花，或是留有什么特殊印记，却是竖着几枚不起眼的暗器。它们都只露了尖头的一点点，却几乎都站满了整个战场。

好一名奇女子啊……

她在他身旁轻轻蹲下，掏出一块丝帕帮他擦去脸上的血污。栽在她手里，海尔算是没有什么遗憾了……

就把你葬在这里了？

打从碰面便不曾听她开口，原来声音里也和我一样，和着几分凄凉。

满意地笑了笑，他别过头去，睡了。

在旷野之上，有一个小小的土丘，用几朵山红花点缀了一下。人都死了，便不再是敌人了，就让他安息吧。

起雾了，看了那土丘最后一眼，走了，退回迷雾深处去了。


End file.
